Behind the Obliviousness
by RiverRabbit
Summary: We all know that Isabella is in love with Phineas, but what if the young redhead isn't as oblivious as we think he is? A retelling of selected episodes, but from Phineas' point of view, including his thoughts during his exchanges with Isabella. (ON HIATUS)
1. The Fast and the Phineas

**Hi, everyone! This was just an idea that popped up into my head and I couldn't expel it, soooo here it is in print! Basically, I thought about the episodes where Isabella expressed a good amount of interest in Phineas (and vice versa) and I plan to re-write them from Phineas' point of view. So, these are all his thoughts and you'll find out that he's not as heartless or oblivious as he seems. By the way, these will be a bunch of oneshots, but there will be some continuity with certain ideas and themes. Anyway, hopefully someone finds this interesting; please let me know what you think in a review! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. In fact, since I re-wrote an episode, I don't own most of this material... Only certain thoughts from our friend Phineas. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Fast and the Phineas<strong>

It was a glorious summer day; perhaps a little hot, but overall it was something worth being happy about. I had just peaked over the fence of our backyard to discover a racetrack and multiple big-shot racecars warming up for a race. Excitement coursed through me as I turned around and bounced back to where my stepbrother, Ferb, sat beneath our tree. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out dramatically.

Ferb and I are whizzes with technology, so it took us less than half the morning to trick out our family's car and get it ready for the race. This, oddly enough, earned us some glares and other assorted evil looks from Candace as she charged over to Isabella's house, shouting "Mom!" I shrugged it off, but then our sister reappeared at the same moment I pushed the red button on the controller and the makeshift racecar shot straight up into the air.

"Mooom!" Candace shouted, keeping her eyes on the doorway that she had come from.

"What is it? What do you want me to see?" Mrs. Flynn said, as she came into view.

"Look!" Candace waved her hands towards where the car had been, but it was too late.

I gave mom an innocent greeting and she disappeared along with our sister. Ferb and I continued testing the extent of our new car's abilities, only to be interrupted again, this time by Isabella.

Isabella… now there's a girl I could be with every moment of the day. Though, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm kind of embarrassed by the amount I like her. I think I like her more than normal, but I guess it would just mess things up if I let it show. I just play it cool and pretend that I don't think of her as anything more than a friend. So, when she came up to me that day, I tried to act as normal as possible.

"Hi, Phineas," Isaebella said. Was it my imagination, or was she blushing?

"Oh, hi, Isabella." Just act like everything's normal…

"Watcha doin'?" She's always so cute when she says that everyday… Wait! Can't be thinking that.

I quickly expelled those thoughts from my mind and focused on answering the question. "We're entering the Swamp Oil 500 today," I said, gesturing at the supped-up vehicle.

"Aren't you gonna need a pit crew?" the cute girl queried in an almost smug tone. Did I just say that she's cute? Quit it, Phineas!

"Do you know a pit crew?" I replied, trying to match her tone.

"Well… I know a few people who work well together." An experienced pit crew would be better, but I couldn't bear to say no to her.

"Great! You're hired. See you at the track." With that, Isabella flashed me a sweet smile and dashed off. I'm so glad I was able to make her happy… Oops, better change the subject before someone notices.

"Hey, Ferb, where's Perry?" I said quickly.

* * *

><p>The Swamp Oil 500 was going great! Right before the race Isabella showed up with the Fireside Girls, aka our pit crew. After Izzy announced their arrival, I uttered a quick "cool, see you in the pits" before turning back to my vehicle and heading toward the track. It would be awkward for me to stick around for the troop's pep talk, even though Isabella is such a great leader and speaker.<p>

I was soon distracted by a reporter, who wanted to interview me for being the youngest to enter the race. I even learned that Candace had been cheering for us, even before the race began!

The race finally started with me in driver's seat and Ferb in a tower with the controller. It's moments like these when I realize that I really trust my brother because, had he made one false move, I would have been killed. Everything turned out good though; Ferb even found a way to boost the car's speed to put us in the lead. His being able to see the whole track helped too, since we were able to avoid dangerous obstacles… or obstacles of any kind.

At last it was time to see Isabella! I mean, time for a pit stop… I must say, the Fireside Girls really did a good fast job of touching up the car, but the best part was what Isabella said to me while I was waiting.

After handing me a quick drink, Isabella said, "That helmet looks so manly!" I was overjoyed; she thought I was manly! Well, she thought my _helmet_ was manly anyway… But still!

I didn't have much time and I didn't want to seem too affected, so I simply answered, "Thanks." I handed back the drink and then I was off again. One good thing about having someone else driving your car for you is that you can continue the race and still daydream about what some girl just said to you.

But enough of that, I thought. I figured, since I didn't have to drive, I might as well rock out and enjoy the ride. I had thought ahead and brought my guitar to play during the race. I bet you've never seen a racecar driver playing his guitar _during_ the race! As I passed the bleachers again, I heard another source of music and Isabella's voice leading a chorus.

"_Go, Phineas, go! Go, Phineas! Go, Phineas, go! Go, Phineas!"_

"OH YEAH!" I shouted. It felt so good to hear her, I mean them, cheering for me.

We got first place in the race and Isabella came to stand next to me when I received the trophy. Oh yeah, Ferb was there with us too. I got so wrapped up in the cheers, Isabella, the cameras, the lights, Isabella… that I didn't notice our car driving away until it was too late.

"Hmm…" I said, sounding unconcerned. "Looks like we're walking."

When we got home, Mom said that she saw us and loved what we did. I'm sure that made Ferb happy, but I still couldn't stop thinking about how Isabella had called me manly… I mean, she called my _helmet_ manly… But still!


	2. Hail Doofania

**Now that I think about it, this chapter is rather inappropriately named. I've been naming the chapters after the episodes, so this one is called "Hail Doofania," even though Doofenshmirtz isn't even in it. Anyway, I've updated this pretty quickly, and I will try to keep doing so, but school is starting next week. Once that happens, I'll just update when i can, but there's no plot or anything, so at least you guys don't have to worry about following it. ^^ Okay, I think I've talked enough; onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Hail Doofania!<strong>

It all began one normal, average, ordinary morning when Ferb and I were eating one of our favorite breakfasts: Fruity Rainbow Flakes. Isabella entered, looking stunning as ever, but never mind that… Instead of her usual line "watcha doin'?" she said, "Watcha eatin'?" Nice twist, if I do say so myself.

"Fruity Rainbow Flakes," I answered truthfully. "You want some?"

"Oh, no thanks, I already had breakfast," Isabella declined. She proceeded to pick up the box of cereal. "You know, I've never really seen one of these in real life," she added in a wistful voice. How I hate to see her looking displeased, but at the time I found it odd that she had never seen a rainbow.

"You haven't?" I asked, just to be sure.

"No, but I'd sure like to." There's that wistful voice again… I had to help her!

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Those words had barely left my mouth before our mom entered, carrying Perry. Our pet platypus had a sort of satellite dish around his neck; when I asked Mom about it, she said that it was a collar that the vet said he had to wear for the day. I only wish I knew how Perry managed to get so beat up that he would have to wear a giant collar, however cool the giant collar may be.

Then it occurred to me: I had barely seen Candace all day, and when I had she was wearing some weird black clothing.

* * *

><p>It was a little ways into the morning when Ferb and I finally finished constructing our new machine. I could feel myself nearly shaking- but not quite because that would be a dead give away- with excitement. At last, Isabella would get to see her first ever rainbow; though the rainbow's beauty would never compare to hers… I shook my head, in attempt to concentrate.<p>

"Is everything all set, Ferb?" I asked. When he gave me a thumbs up, I added, "Great! Now we- hey, where's Perry?"

Isabella showed up in a matter of minutes and said her usual line: "Hey, Phineas! Watcha doin'?" Is it just me, or did she ignore Ferb and address me specifically? I didn't dwell on it.

"Well how you said that you've never seen a rainbow in real life?" Try not to sound _too_ excited…

"Well, actually I-" Isabella start, but I didn't let her finish. Maybe I got a little _too_ excited about seeing her reaction to what I was about to show her.

"Behold!" I said, as dramatically as possible. I pushed a button on my remote and part of our fence lowered to reveal our newly made contraption. "The rainbow-inator!"

"Well, that's nice Phineas, but I-"

I interrupted her again, going deeper into my anticipation of her reaction. "Made with real crystals and super charged with Fruity Rainbow Flakes!" I handed her the box of flakes and she tried to speak again.

"You don't understand I-"

"Soon there will be a giant rainbow that will sprawl across the entire Tri-State Area!" I shouted. Suddenly realizing that I was probably overdoing things a bit, I added, "Or at least, that's the plan anyway."

At last it was time! However, I got the feeling that I was more excited that she was. "Okay, Isabella, ready to see your first rainbow?" I asked, one last time.

"But, Phineas, I keep tellin' ya-"

Now that I think about it, maybe those Fruity Rainbow Flakes pushed me a little over the edge. I'm pretty sure it got to the point where I was overly hyper, unwilling to listen, and just plain loopy. I sure hope Isabella didn't notice, especially since I kept right on talking.

"Oh no, don't thank us yet, Isabella. I only wish Perry was here to see this!" Maybe if I mention Perry, it'll help cover the tracks of my excitement rampage… "Ferb, power it up!" I shouted, back into full 'excited to see Isabella's reaction' mode. "Isabella, pour! Pour!"

They did as I said and within seconds, a magnificent rainbow had sprawled across the entire Tri-State Area. I stared in awe at its beauty, seeing that Isabella and Ferb were doing the same. I felt my eyes automatically travel to my neighbor and I had to keep myself from sighing. The rainbow was pretty, but not as pretty as her… Wait, what am I thinking?

At that moment, Perry stumbled up and rammed into the rainbow-inator, causing it to self-destruct. Thank you, Perry, for saving me from my embarrassing thoughts, once again!

I came back to reality just in time to hear Ferb say, "You know, in retrospect, I question the inclusion of a self-destruct button in the first place."

After hearing a small sneeze from Perry, I chimed in, "Bless you, Perry the Platypus!"

Then I remembered the source of my excitement for that day and turned back to my best friend. "So, Isabella, what did you think of your first rainbow?" I couldn't keep the enormous grin off my face; this was it! Her reaction!

"Well, it was really pretty, but it's not my first rainbow," she replied, sounding regretful. I mentally slapped myself; I'd made her feel worse instead of better! What was wrong with me?

"But you said you'd never seen one in real life," I protested, still mad at myself.

"No, no, I've never seen a _unicorn_." Isabella held up the cereal box and pointed to the small creature on the front.

"Oooh, that's completely different," I said, trying not to sound too moved. But now I knew how to make it up to her! I would make my cute neighbor happy yet! Wait, did I just say cute? Ignore that… "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're doing tomorrow!" I added, making another attempt to shield my thoughts.

Then I heard Perry's chatter. Why is it that Perry shows up every time I think something awkward? "Perry, I almost forgot! It's the end of the day; you don't need to wear that thing anymore." And with that, I yanked off his giant collar. Our pet platypus looked almost as if he was genuinely elated to have his giant collar taken off. "Enjoy your freedom!"

Well, at least someone's day ended on a happy note. Not that mine didn't, but it would've been to at least make Isabella happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What'd you think? Actually, I'd like to dedicate this section to my amazingly awesome reviewers! Thank you sooo much for your wonderful and encouraging reviews! Here are the responses:<strong>

**DisneyandNickfan ~ Thanks, I will! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**MeanMrsMustard ~ Heehee, isn't he? I wasn't sure how this story would come across, but I'm glad I was able to portray Phineas' cuteness! Thanks so much for reading!**

**writer-person2 ~ Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! =)**

**xILoveYouBeyBex ~ Thank you! I hope chapter two was what you were looking for! ^^**

**Gibbs77 ~ Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin ~ I updated; tadaaaa! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Alycia31 ~ Aaw, thanks! I hope you enjoyed this episode as well!**

**Wryter12 ~ Haha, thanks! You know, I really want to try ice cream from the moon... I wish I could write a chapter about that episode, but there's not much to work with. =P  
><strong>

**2 headed dragonlover ~ Haha, I assume you liked it? ^^  
><strong>


	3. Last Train to Bustville

**Woooow, this chapter turned out way longer than I thought it would... Anyway, sorry about the slow update and, I regret to inform you, it may not get any faster, with school starting and all. Anyway, on to the the happy news: chapter three! This chapter, my friends, has been written thanks to FrankandJoe3, who reminded me that this episode even existed! I have a list of episodes that I want to do but, as was demonstrated here, I have missed some so, by all means, send in your requests for future chapters! But for now... ENJOY CHAPTER THREE! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Last Train to Bustville<strong>

"Wow, Phineas, it's really beautiful up here!" Isabella announced. I, once again, caught myself imagining that she was speaking only to me. Oh how I wish…

"Yes!" Baljeet said, before I could reply. "It was very kind of you to invite us to your grandparents' house-" Our Indian friend did a speedy back roll to only just avoid an oncoming basketball. "No fair! That almost hit me!"

"Life's not fair," Buford countered; we all assumed that he was the one who'd thrown the ball. "Earlier today I just missed hitting this kid with a basketball." Yup, it was him.

I decided to change the subject, in hope that it would keep Baljeet from getting pelted by another ball. "Hey, Candace, what are you up to today?" I asked, turning to my long-necked sister. I always wondered how she got such a long neck, while I got such a short neck, and Mom has a medium-sized neck.

Candace proceeded to describe how she would try to bust us _again_, fail _again_, and add today to some long line of disappointments. Poor Candace… But if that's how she wants to use up her time, who am I to judge?

"How 'bout that, Ferb, Candace already knows what she's going to do today!" I said cheerfully. I thought harder about what to do that day, but my mind kept drawing up a blank. Hmm… What would Isabella like? Then I remembered Grandpa's story about how he built a balloon and won the most famous balloon race in history. I reminded Ferb and we decided to go ask Grandpa to tell us the story again.

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Grandpa," I said, as Ferb and I walked into our grandparents' living room. "We're not interrupting, are we?"

"No, no, no, come in, boys!" Grandpa answered, a little too quickly.

"Ferb and I were just talking about the time you built a balloon and won the most famous balloon race in history," I told him, excitedly. "Can you tell us that story again?"

"Well, I went out to the barn, I built a balloon, and I won the most famous balloon race in history." Man, is our grandpa great at telling stories or what?

"Wow," I said and Ferb concurred, "He makes history come alive."

Then I had an idea for our day's activity. "Come on, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. If you need us, we'll be out in the barn." I shouted the last part over my shoulder as we made our way out the door.

We entered the barn to find and array of epic building tools, all set out and ready to use. "Cool!" I said, ever positive. "Just look at all this great stuff!"

It took us a decent amount of time, but before long our balloons were constructed and ready to race. This activity was so exciting, and I know Ferb enjoyed it, but I couldn't keep myself from glancing at Isabella every now and then. I really hoped she was having as much fun as us.

"Alright, everyone, let's get this race started," I said, positioning myself to release the balloons. "Contact." At my command, everyone pulled their string, twisted their handle, or flipped their switch to start up their balloons.

The hot air balloons rose into the sky to soar in all their magnificent glory. Ferb, Buford, and I each had a balloon in the shape of our head, while Baljeet shared with Buford and Isabella's was in the shape of a heart. Ah, hearts… Izzy, made the perfect decision in her balloon, since hearts always remind me of her…

"Last one to the top of the mountain is a stinky dish sponge!" Buford shouted, snapping me out of my daze. And I'm glad he did because the next thing I knew, my cute black-haired friend glided up to me with a cheerful, "Watcha doin'?" (By the way, I meant Isabella, not Baljeet. I know they both have black hair, but Baljeet isn't cute…)

"About five knots," I said, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"Thought so," Isabella said in a somewhat superior tone. "I'm doin' six! Seeya at the summit, slow pokes!" And with that, she zoomed ahead of all us guys. Buford seemed angry, but it was all I could do not to stare in admiration.

As I sped up, I vaguely heard some argument going on between Baljeet and Buford. When I looked back, the Indian boy was dangling from the Buford balloon, with the real Buford laughing in his bully-like way. I shrugged it off, since Baljeet is pretty used to getting beat up and, in all honestly, doesn't seem to mind too much. However, then next time I looked back, a swordfish was sticking out of their balloon; who knows how that happened. Ferb, as quick a thinker as ever, shot a grappling hook to Baljeet and Buford, who climbed to the refuge of my brother's balloon.

All of a sudden, I heard a heart-achingly familiar voice from behind me. "Hey, Phineas, watcha doin' over there?" Isabella's sweet tone… I had thought she was in front of me though… Then I noticed the loosening of my steering wheel and pushed those thoughts aside, so I could focus on fixing the current problem.

"My steering is a little loose," I called, "I think that-" I turned to see Isabella standing right behind me in my balloon. My skipped a beat… and then another… and another… and then I had to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling, so I didn't pass out.

"You need some help?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. I know I said I wouldn't show how much I like her, but she was right there and it was so tempting. Besides, I _did_ need the help. Right?

"Well, yeah!" Act normal, act normal… "Can you hold the wheel while I tighten it?"

"Gladly!" And with that, she placed her arms around me in a position that allowed her to hold the wheel and be super close to me at the same time. It was ever so hard to focus on the task at hand. She was so close, I could feel her sweet breath and I barely resisted the urge to lean back into her embrace. It was just so perfect…

"Yes, yes it is," I heard Isabella say. Oh gosh, did I say that out loud? I was certain I hadn't said anything, but I had been so deep in a daze that… Oh gosh, I said that out loud, didn't I? But, then, she did agree with me. But this wasn't part of the plan. What if Isabella figured out that I like her? I sighed. This moment was either going to be one of my finest or haunt me for the rest of my childhood.

"Check it out, a dodo bird!" I said. I couldn't believe my luck; something to prevent Isabella from discovering my feelings always seems to pop up! At this point, she was keeping a respectful distance from me and, though I hoped I hadn't given too much away, I did miss her embrace.

I looked over to see Ferb crossing off "find dodo bird" on one of our to-do lists and asked, "What's next on the list, Ferb?"

"Frankenstein's brain," he replied.

Burford squinted and said regretfully, "Yeah, uh, that was in my balloon."

At last, it was time to land. "Let's put em down over there, Ferb," I said, pointing to a flat, grassless plain. Only moments after we exited our balloons, we turned to see them drifting away… and I'm certain I saw the dodo bird in mine. But then, all sorts of odd things happen to us. For example, when we walked up to Candace, she called us an illusion.

"Hi, Candace," I said, as merrily as possible. She screamed slightly; I think she figured out that we weren't an illusion. "How was the train ride?"

"Oh, I give up," our older sis groaned, before stomping away.

I honestly didn't care, though. All I was thinking about was my pretty Isabella… Wait, well, I mean, she's not _mine_, but she is pretty… But I'm not supposed to think that! She practically hugged me, though… Aah! Okay, Phineas, you really need to stop this. Now I'm talking to myself… Isabella's so cute…

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa! By the way, I wrote this at 1 A.M and then couldn't wait to post it, so please excuse typos. Heehee. ^^; Now, on to the reviews! It makes me so happy to see that so many people have taken an interest in my work and I thank you all so much for taking the time to write your wonderful reviews! You all are the reason I don't stop halfway through chapters and give up! (Kinda like how Candace never gives up busting...) Anywaaaaay, review responses!<strong>

**sistergrimm97 ~ Thank you so much for the review and thank you for understand my odd sense of humor! (Or at least, I think it's odd.) I hope you keep reading!**

**FrankandJoe3 ~ First off, I have to thank you for reminding me of this episode, so I could write about it! I can't believe I forgot about it, but I'm so glad you reminded me. So, THANK YOU! =)**

**Midnight4568 ~ See, this is why I have awesome reviewers: I had to go look up which episode The Sinking Feeling was. At first I thought you meant the one about Buford and Biff, and I was rather confused. Anyway, I think that'd be another perfect episode for this type of story, so I will add it in soon. Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**thewolfstar ~ Thank you! I really have to agree; I'm never going to be able to see these episodes the same way again! (By the way, I love you username; go wolves!)**

**xILoveYouBeyBex ~ Thank you, yet again! And here is chapter three, AT LAST! :) Now to work on four! :P**

**writer-person2 ~ Why, thank you, yet again! And thank you for your reviews; I hope enjoyed this chapter as well! ;)**

**Angie J Trifid ~ Aaaw, thank you! Keep it up, I shall!**

**Gibbs77 ~ Thank you, again, for the awesome review! I hope you keep reading! :D**

**crazymusicalgenius96 ~ Oh, yes, I'm soooo excited to do Chronicles of Meap! (One of the episodes that I managed to NOT forget! :P) However, it being a half hour episode, it will likely turn out very long. So, hopefully I'll get to it soon or maybe I'll save it for last... o.O Anyway, thanks so much for the review!**


	4. One Good Scare Ought to Do It

**Hi, friends! Get ready because this is a VERY long chapter! Hurray for half-hour long episodes! ^^; This is also my episode with an actual song in it, so it was very fun to incorporate. I hope you all like it!**

**Also, for you Avatar: The Last Airbender fans out there, I'm planning a long fanfic that I'll publish sometime after I finish this story. I have a brief summary on my profile, so if you want to look at it and let me know what you think, that'd be awesome. Thanks! And now, on with the show!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4. One Good Scare Ought to Do It<strong>

Another bright, sunny day in Danville, and Ferb and I were going about our usual business of executing some stunt to make our day the best ever. We had gotten up early and decided to do something with Mexican themed music; I knew Isabella would love it, since she's Mexican. We were going to put on a show for her when she came over for the day, so Ferb and I decided to practice with Perry as our audience.

I put on my sombrero on and began the rehearsal. "Ladies and platypuses, introducing the latest party craze to sweep the nation: the amazing Mariachi Tree!" I glanced at up at the tree where Ferb and several Mexican musicians were perched among the branches. I waved my baton and the song began. When it came to Ferb's trumpet solo, he belted it out as loud and dramatic as possible, but lost his balance in the process. Being the highest in the tree, Ferb knocked every other musician from their branches as he fell; I winced as they landed in a heap at the bottom.

"I think the lesson here is never drink so much chocolate milk before planning our daily activity," I said, walking up to my brother. The Mexican men stood and made their way out of our backyard; I guess this meant that Isabella wouldn't get to see the show. Oh well, maybe next time. "By guys, sorry, good work there, though! There's that smile, (yeah, there was a name here that I couldn't make out… ^^). Gracias!"

That's when Isabella walked up to us, however we no longer had anything for her to see.

"Hi, Phineas," she said, clasping her hands together. Wait, you heard that too, right? She only addressed me and not Ferb!

"Oh, hi, Isabella," I replied, remembering to keep my cool.

"Whatcha do-HU!" Isabella cut herself off with a loud gasp and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly worried. She's not having breathing problems, is she, or is she not feeling well? I was peering at her, looking for symptoms, when she answered and I realized what it was.

"Yeah, I just came by to see watcha do-HU-ing."

"Wow, that's a bad case of the hiccups you've got there," I said, sympathetically. Poor Isabella! Though, I suppose it could've been worse.

"I know, they're driving me crazy-HU." Suddenly, I knew what else we were going to do today. We, or at least I, would do anything necessary to save Isabella from the torture of hiccups! Though, I guess hiccups are more annoying that torturous…

"Not to fear, Isabella! Ferb and I will help you cure your hiccups," I announced and she answered with another, "HU!"

"Hey, where's Perry?" I wondered out loud. He was here earlier watching the show…

Anyway, down to business. "Okay, Isabella," I asked. "The best way to cure the hiccups is to scare them away." I wiggled my fingers in a creepy fashion. "So, what scares_ you_?"

"Hmm… HU!" Isabella thought for the moment, not ceasing to be interrupted by her hiccups. "Well, there was this haunted house at the state fair-HU-that was pretty scary." Perfect! I just had yet another idea about how this plan could cure her hiccups and allow us to spend time together. Better not let it show though…

"That's it!" I said, and reminded myself again not to give anything away. "Ferb and I are going to make you the scariest haunted house ever! With zombies! And werewolves! And ghosts and vampires! And witches!" At least she could think that I was overly excited about the haunted house, rather than spending time with her.

Candace cleared her throat and I turned around, having not noticed that she was there. "Oh, hey, Candace."

"Phineas! The only way you're building a haunted house in this backyard is over my dead body!" she said in her 'I'm in charge' voice.

"That's the idea… WAH!" I said in my creepiest voice. I just couldn't resist; the set up was perfect.

Unfortunately, my big sis didn't take it so well. "That's it, you little psycho! I'm calling mom." As she ran into the house, I wondered if I really was psycho. Then, when Candace poked her head back out and said, "and I'm not using the banana this time!" I wondered if _she_ was the psycho one.

"You guys heard that, right? It wasn't just me?" I asked quietly.

* * *

><p>Partway through the construction, Candace reappeared, dressed in some rather odd clothing that I won't describe. "I'm off to the Johnson's book club; Jeremy invited me over," she said in a dreaming voice.<p>

I let it pass and got straight to the point; I was holding a rather heavy zombie head. "Um, when you see Mom, could you tell her some snakes got lost in the house?" I braced myself to get shouted at again, but it was not to be.

Instead, Candace said a simple "okay!" and set off with a grin on her face and a final "you boys have fun!"

I turned back to the crowd that I had called together, which consisted of Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls. "Okay, troops, thanks for coming on such short notice," I started. "Buford, I know this is cutting into your game."

The bully responded with a, "This better be good, Pointy!"

"Oh, it is," I reassured him in an urgent voice. "Isabella has been cursed," I earned several gasps that dissipated when I continued, "with hiccups!" I continued anyway. They didn't have to be excited; all I was worried about was helping my cute friend. "Worst case I've ever seen. We're building this haunted house to scare the hiccups out of her. To do so, we must dig deep into those terrible places any sane man shoves into the darkest, twisted corners of his mind. Each of you must find out what scares you the most!" The ominous mood of my speech faded as I described the main idea. I explained how the organ worked and accidentally shot Ferb into the roof of the house. Finally, I closed with a dramatic statement: "So, with your help, my friends, we can build this house and destroy the involuntary contraction of Isabella's diaphragm muscle once and for all!"

Ferb came up behind me and I said accordingly, "Oh, there you are, Ferb." I turned back to the crowd. "Okay, people, let's get our scare on!"

* * *

><p>At last, Isabella returned to our yard and everyone went to their stations, ready for the scare of the century. Isabella didn't know what was coming and started to greet us in her usual way.<p>

"Hi, Phineas! Watcha do… Ph-Phineas? HU!" I watched as she stared in awe at the creepy purple house that we'd built and I knew that was my cue.

Concealed in my monster costume, I slowly crept up behind my friend, though I regretted that I would frighten her. When she saw me, her eyes widened with fear and she screamed, as sound that I loathed hearing. But I kept coming and she began to back towards the haunted house, only to be interrupted by another hiccup. I sighed with relief that I hadn't scared her too much, even though her hiccups still hadn't vanished.

"Darn," she said, recovering quickly. "It didn't work, Phineas." Hey, how'd she know it was me? "What else you got?"

"Oh," I answered as I stepped out of my costume, "we've got plenty. If you're up for it." I offered her my hand and was pleased to see her face light up as she took it.

"I-HU-g-guess so," she answered, and we were off through the house. I had composed a song for this occasion and it went a little something like this:

"_Come, let's tiptoe into the dark. One good scare ought to do it!"_

We entered into a room that went black and then lit up to reveal an array of monsters. I sang the next verse as we raced past the werewolves and down a line of ghosts that popped up like in whack-a-mole.

"_You'll find our bite much worse then our bark! One good scare ought to do you some good!"_

I led Isabella up a spiral staircase, where a giant jack-in-the-box waited at the top, and we continued down a long hall.

"_If you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on my mind to help unwind it so inclined, I have a small suggestion!_

_That if you dare into my lair you should prepare for QUITE A SCARE!"_

A suit of armor brought his axe down directly in front of us, causing us to break apart for a moment. I didn't want it to last though, so I offered Isabella my hand again. I'm pretty sure I saw her smile when she took my hand again!

"_But will you share in this nightmare, will be my only question."_

We were heading on to the next section of the house when Baljeet appeared in front of us. And, if I'm not mistaken, he was dressed as a giant piece of paper. Now, I had planned this whole out, so I knew that he was going to show up, but he still caught me off guard.

"Boo! Boo, I say!" the Indian boy said in a not very scary voice.

I just stood there, bewildered. "Baljeet?"

"Oh, I am not Baljeet. I am the scariest thing known to man: a faaaaailed math test!" I think he was trying to be spooky, but I just couldn't see it.

"Yeah, right…" I glanced at Isabella and pulled her towards the next door. "We're just going to move on now."

"You can run, but it won't lead to the college of your choice, I tell you!" Baljeet shouted after us.

I tried to block out the last thirty seconds as Isabella and I continued, encountering a giant robot, more flashing lights, screaming banshees, and a load of spiders. I almost blushed when, at the spider part, Isabella moved closer to me and gripped my hand tighter. Meanwhile, I continued my song.

"_If your hair lies lifeless and limp, one good scare ought do you are. Come with me now DON'T BE A WIMP! One little scare ought to do you some good."_

I hoped that Isabella didn't think I was calling her a wimp, but it was in the lyrics… My thoughts were interrupted when we entered the room where Buford was supposed to be. "Hello, Buford?" I called, seeing something shifting in the corner of the dark room.

"Behold," the bully said, stepping into the light, "the face of evil!" I could only gape. What was he wearing? A blonde wig with pigtails? A blue skirt and a purple blouse? And what was with the fake poodle?

"Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister?" I asked incredulously. "You said you were going to be something scary!"

"She is scary, man! She gives me the willies!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, being afraid of a giant squid is one thing, I can understand that, but a little girl half his size? "Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies?"

Buford just shook his head and whimpered, "You don't know, man, you don't know!"

"Uh, we'll catch up with you later, okay?" I said, trying not to be rude. Buford turned back to his corner and began mumbling something that I couldn't make out. I quickly took Isabella's hand and led her out

I held her, much to my delight, as a rope lifted us up to my favorite part of the house: the indoor rollercoaster. It was a rollercoaster, but still had monsters and other creepy things popping up everywhere.

"_That is quite right, I would delight it taking flight into the night and finally give you such a fright you know I surely would!"_

When we got into the rollercoaster car, she let go of my hand. I wasn't letting her off that easy, though. I offered her my hand again and she took it, but lost her grip again when the ride started, so I inched closer to her and held onto her arm.

"_But if I seem a bit extreme at my attempts to make you scream. Remember that this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good! One little, one little, one little, one little… One little scare, ought to do you some good!"_

On the last line, we burst into the room where Ferb was operating the organ. My brother, dressed as Frankenstein, turned around and emitted an evil laugh to close out the song.

"So, Isabella, did it work?" I asked, turning to gaze at her. Not that this was a very good time for gazing… Unfortunately, Isabella hiccupped, indicating that all our screams and spooks hadn't work. "I was afraid she'd say that," I said sadly. I couldn't fail her now! We'd worked so hard! "Well, there's one more thing we could try."

I told Ferb to raise the antenna, which, if we got a lightning strike, would severely up the scariness factor. But as he did so, our machines began to spark, and then the whole building began to shake.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Too much, Ferb, too much! Look out!" I shouted as electricity began to flash around us. Ferb lowered the antenna and things calmed down a millisecond before Candace burst through the door on the rollercoaster car. "Candace?" I exclaimed. This sure was a lot of action for one day.

Candace, of course, immediately went off on a busting rant. "Phineas! When Mom sees that you built a haunted house in the back yard with werewolves and vampires and a giant floating baby head… What's that even about?" The giant floating baby head nudged her and she shouted, "Not now! And then there was a giant jack-in-the-box and a suit of armor that nearly took my head off! And you-you you just drive me crazy! When I tell Mom what you're doing, you are going down! Down, down, down!" With that she stormed off towards the elevator, followed by the giant floating baby head.

"Is there any chance _that_ cured your hiccups?" I asked Isabella, but she answered with a hiccup. I sighed. I didn't know what else we could do! We tried upping the scariness factor and Candace yelling, but nothing had worked. More than anything, I did not want to fail Isabella, but I was at a loss. My poor girl was cursed with hiccups and there was nothing I could do!

Suddenly I felt the house jerk and, from one look at Ferb and Isabella, I knew they had too. The house began to rip, as and unknown force yanked it off the ground, and everyone raced towards the exit. I pushed Isabella in front of me as we were running and I yelled, "What's happening?"

It was too late. Everyone else had gotten out, but I was still trapped inside the house when it lifted off the ground. "Uh, guys? A little help!" I said. I was scared, very scared, but at least Isabella was safe. Just I thought that, I heard her voice shouting, "Phineas!" She _does_ care! But I was too frightened to dwell on it at the moment.

Just then, when I thought things couldn't get worse, the board I was leaning on snapped. I screamed as I plummeted towards our backyard. The only thing that I could of was how I was going to die and Isabella would never know how I feel about her.

The ground was almost upon me and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. Then I landed on something soft and bounced off. You won't believe where I landed: right in Isabella's arms!

"Now _that_ was scary," she announced. "Hey, my hiccups are gone!"

Even as I heard the news about her hiccups, I could hardly stop myself from blushing. She was so close! I probably could have leaned forward and kissed her right then and there, if I hadn't been so stunned. Ferb walked up beside us and gave me a thumbs up. Oh no, the blush again. Ferb figured out that I like Isabella, I guess.

* * *

><p>The day ended with Ferb and me sitting under our tree. I leaned back and put my hands behind my head, images of Isabella's concern and closeness running through my head. It certainly had been a good day.<p>

"That was a great day, Ferb," I said, voicing my thoughts. Or part of my thoughts, anyway. "What do you think the scariest thing was?"

"Definitely the giant floating baby head."

"Yeah…" I agreed. "Hey where _did_ that come from?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! The super long chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? I hope so because school starts in two days, at which point the amount of time it takes me to update will increase. :( But on a happier note, here are the the responses to my amazing reviewers!<strong> **^_^**

**sistergrimm97 ~ Thank you again! I'm so glad that you've kept up with the story; keep reading! :)**

**BurritoTown ~ Ah, thanks for reminding me of that episode! It's on my list! I've considered doing the kiss scene from the movie, though I'm still not sure how I'd go about it... Either way, I'm saving that and Summer Belongs to You until later. ;)**

**NeoPhisabella ~ Thank you! I looked at Tree to Get Ready and I honestly don't think that there's enough to work with. Sorry. :( Thanks for the suggestion, though!**

**ApostolicPrincessinGod ~ I love your username! God truly is the reason that I am able to write this, or write at all. Thank you for the review and encouragement! :D**

**MidnightMoonshyne ~ I most certainly will do for Summer Belongs to You! Not till later, though. :P Thanks for the review!**

**Princess Isabella Flynn ~ Thank you! I promise, the episodes will keep coming! :)**

**Angie J Trifid ~ Yes, Isabella is definitely a ninja! ;) Thank you so much for the review, I hope you keep reading!**

**Phinbella bmaster715 ~ Thanks! The thing about Candace Disconnected, is that there's only really one part that I can work with. I was thinking, maybe I'll do a chapter, where I do scenes from episodes where there's only one scene to use. If I do that, then I'll probably put the nose to nose scene in there.**

**popcorn1001 ~ You read my mind because this episode was on my list for next! It's one of my favorites, so i was really excited about it. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Midnight4568 ~ Heehee, thanks! I probably won't use your half and half POV idea for the regular episodes, but I do have an idea of how I can incorporate it later on.**

**thewolfstar ~ WOLVES! Yeah, but Phineas has so many things happen to him that I'm sure he has a pretty strong heart. (Poor Isabella if she kills her crush by giving him a heart attack!) :P Thank you for the review!**

**writer-person2 ~ I completely agree. ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**Stinkfly3 ~ Sorry, not in this story, but I did do something like that in my last fanfic, Phineas and Love Don't Mix. Thanks for the review, though! :)**

**FrankandJoe3 ~ Heehee, yup! It was a good idea and I needed someone to tell me, or I would have forgotten to do that episode! So thank you for the review and the idea! :D**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx ~ Oh! Thanks for reminding me! I will definitely do the Beak soon, but not yet. I want to take a break from writing out half-hour episodes. ^^; Also, thanks for the idea with finding episodes; it really helped! I have an idea for the kiss scene, so you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for the review, ideas, and compliment! And also, Jesus is AMAZING! 3**


End file.
